


Redetermined.

by Newspaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), F/M, I don't own the original Underfell concept, I don't use nicknames for them here, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, My own headcannons are in this bitch and also, Ok bye, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader has soul of KINDNESS, Reader holds the power of the v-card, Sans is just sans i dont call him red here, Underfell Flowey (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans and reader are dating, Underfell monsters are on the surface, Violence, against monsters that is, bone ville, but the headcannons in this are mine of course, chub town was also a thought, feel free to ask if wondering why certain things are the way they are lol, humans act more like the assholes than monsters, racist humans being racist, reader is female, sans calls papyrus boss barely, the cock shop, theres boning, tried to make them both seem dickish but yeah, uf sans takes reader to the bonezone, you has a doggo and a catto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newspaper/pseuds/Newspaper
Summary: After you had managed to break the barrier, the monsters of Underfell are free to explore the world of the surface and live amongst the humans once again. However, even as you and Sans walked hand in hand out Mt. Ebott, humankind was still not certain about how they felt when it came to soulless monsters returning to the world above. You did your best to teach all monsters to be loving and compassionate, and you only wished the humans would return the favor and grant the same.When a group of humans threaten to tear you and Sans apart-- getting him riled up and angry-- you begin to wonder if perhaps bringing them to the surface was something no one was prepared for. Would Sans die for you? Kill for you? Or could you still convince the world to remain pacifist and stay DETERMINED?
Relationships: Flowey & Papyrus (Undertale), Flowey/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) & Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Redetermined.

**Author's Note:**

> >> This was a commission for a fan (and now a friend) of mine uwu  
> >> It’s a rather long one but I hope you enjoy, it's been awhile since i even had time to write anything so it might be a little blegh.  
> >> This is all Underfell based, I don’t own the imagination of the Underfell AU HOWEVER my headcanons around the world of Underfell as well as the human SOUL types and their abilities/attributes are indeed my own.
> 
> If you get confused throughout this story on why things are the way they are hit me up then fam I love sharing my headcannons =w=
> 
> >> Reader is female and with the soul of KINDNESS, and is dating UF!Sans.  
> >> Violent scenes including gore and blood are apparent here, and implications are heavy around one scene in particular including violent sexual acts.  
> >> Don't read if you don't like or are easily triggered, thanks!  
> >> There's lemon like legit right at the end here

_You remembered the very first day you returned to the surface after your fall down Mt. Ebott._

You remember the heavy feeling of terror, fear, and the feeling of being horribly… utterly… alone. 

You were so worried throughout the start of your journey about everything and anything; what once was, what could happen, what had happened to you. You wandered the undermountain caverns and corners alone until you had met Flowey, who had shown you friendship, and courage, and gave you the confidence you needed to keep moving forward. Strange enough, it was him who had provided you the KINDNESS you needed to return the favor all the same... And when you first met the soulless monsters of the Underground, you remembered panicking at their hunger. Not just their hunger for your soul, but their hunger to take your very life. Flowey had warned you prior to your actual first meet with a monster... but you originally had taken it lightly, before actually coming face to face with imminent danger and the horrors of monsterkind.

Flowey taught you KINDNESS, but he also warned you that in the Underground--

“It’s kill or be killed.”

Many of these _‘soulless creatures’_ aimed to kill you, with their goal being to capture your soul for the sake of their own freedom. The monsters of the Underground had been trapped underneath the mountain because of their soulless forms and their uncontrollable need for violence; their inability to contain their anger and hatred for humankind, and even for each other. There were many moments where you ran, and many more where you had to talk your way out of violent and dangerous situations all because of your humanity and your soul. But eventually, you met a pair of brothers willing to take you in and protect you from the dangers of their own people.

You had spent many days with the skeleton brothers; Papyrus and Sans. They kept you undiscovered, unseen, and made sure no one would hurt you or Flowey while under their watchful gaze. It was hard at first to even convince them to help protect you or guide you back home due to their soulless nature… but when you had gotten through to them, they were strangely pleasant to be around-- even if they were angry spirited. The more you connected and talked with them, bonded, the more you found yourself gravitating towards Sans as he helped you along in your escape. But as close as the two of you had gotten, and as much as you admired him for trying to help you make it back to the surface world… you had eventually realized you didn’t want to leave the Underground without him.

Without ANY of them.

Monsterkind were soulless… but their emotions and feelings were genuine. And the way you felt with Sans was unmistakable.

It was difficult to swallow what appeared at the time to be inevitability; the possible certainty that you would either die in the undermountain or you would have to find a way to freedom alone… it was even harder hearing from both brothers, including Flowey of all… plants… that it was simply not safe for monsters and humans to coexist. As upset as monsterkind was at their imprisonment under Mt. Ebott, many were self aware like the brothers on how dangerous they were for being soulless and unable to connect or feel emotions on a deeper level like most beings with souls could.

But it wasn’t a soul that determined a person’s emotions… it was someone’s actions. Actions were louder than words, and were what helped both humans and monsters express their true feelings for one another. And somehow, in someway or another, you had proved that to all of the Underground. With those words ringing in their heads, they believed in you and eventually all agreed to join you as you, with the help of Alpha Flowey, shattered the barrier that contained them in the depths of the mountain.

_...and you remembered the very first day you returned to the surface after your fall down Mt. Ebott._

The sun was warm and inviting, and all of the monsters stared in awe at a sunrise they hadn’t seen in who knew how many years… or even centuries. They gazed on with hope in their eyes, and even without souls you had a feeling they all had a bit of happiness in their hearts as well. And you remembered the moment you stepped into the city, hand in hand with Sans as you both guided the monsters to their new homes. A lot of the humans in the city were startled, frightened, and very much confused when they first laid eyes on all of the new and peculiar faces roaming onto their land-- and even the monsters seemed to have trouble getting along at the start… But you did your best to help teach monsters, and humans, to coexist. You had guided them from the underground to the surface, why couldn’t you also guide them to work with each other now that they were above ground? You taught monsters how to be loving, caring, compassionate, and KIND… and all you wished was for the humans to return the KINDNESS all the same… like when you first reached the Underground. 

After time had passed, and days turned into months since your return and the monsters arrival, they had become more accepted in many parts of the city. Many of the monsters actually started to fit in and belong with the society that had once trapped them in Mt. Ebott, but unfortunately not all of them found their place on the surface world. While some of the monsters still struggled to fit in or to be even allowed in certain restaurants, others could barely shop at stores, and many still had difficulties being allowed to live in certain areas. The segregation worried you of course, but you remained DETERMINED to keep the peace and to show that you, and none of your monster friends, would stoop down to any form of level in order to prove a point, nor to prove either side was wrong or right. You just wanted peace for everyone, all you asked for was harmony and the chance that both human and monsterkind could live happily ever after and return to a normal, regular life. It was hard to handle the stress of the world due to the daily problems between everyone… but you were forever thankful that you wouldn’t fight the world alone.

_You remembered the very first day you reached the surface after your journey down Mt. Ebott, hand in hand with Sans and seeing his blissful smile as he stared at the sunrise and told you how thankful he was to have met you. You remembered him leaning in to press his non-existent lips onto your hands as he pulled you closer, and you remembered when--_

You woke up with a low yawn as you lifted your hands to rub at your tired eyes, and the smell of breakfast wafted throughout your bedroom. Once you had decided to stretch out your arms in your bed to get ready for your day, you found yourself accidentally hitting something hard beside you-- right across the face. You turned your head with a jolt and spotted Sans, grumbling from the light smack as he raised his own hand to gently cover his mouth and muffle a yawn. 

_”Geeze…”_ He grumbled, though apparently other than that he at least didn’t seem terribly affected by the hit.

_”Sorry…”_ You whispered, slowly turning your body in the bed to face him. You were ready to get out, but now your memory was clear that he was lying beside you all night… as he had always been since the moment you both reached the surface. You smiled at him absently while your mind thought over the memories of the past, and as if sensing your eyes fixated on his form, he suddenly turned his head to return the gaze. You two exchanged soft smiles at each other, before his stretched into his signature grin _”Mornin’ gorgeous.”_ He complimented.

You let out a little laugh and playfully swatted at him, only for Sans to catch hold of your arm just before the hit and pull you closer. With a small gasp and another tired laugh, he gave you a few quick kisses on your lips while wrapping his arms around your figure, keeping you pressed close and snug against him under the bedsheets you both shared. You both had woken up a little bit tired and out of it, but now with the kisses and body presses, even you were starting to get a little hot and bothered in the bed as you both fooled around a bit. The kissing went from fluttery and sweet to heated and passionate-- and before you realized it, a moan escaped you. Sans made a playful growl as he let his kisses slide down your neck, but as soon as his little nibbles along your skin made you shudder-- you both felt the heavy leap of two… things... landing right on top of you both.

You yelped out from surprise while Sans, of course, used his ever-so colorful language _”Fuck!”_

The two of you sat up rather quickly in the bed, you using most of the blanket to cover yourself as if you were naked(but you weren’t of course, you were in your jammies) while he tossed whatever had leaped on him right off. It turned out to be your pet dog and pet cat, which Sans had caused the dog to roll down the bed with a whimper as the cat who survived his anger bapped playfully at the skeleton.

The White Terrier doggo returned to its normal stance, hurrying itself over to plop down between you and Sans rather contently. It seemed that the animals wanted both of your attention, and didn’t plan on leaving you two alone in your makeout session. You laughed bashfully as Sans just grumbled in annoyance, but you decided to give both your loving pets little pats on their heads to show some affection. Your dog barked rather happily from it, while your cat strolled itself over to sit down in your lap and begin purring lowly in approval and allowance. You changed the subject, hoping that maybe it would get Sans to calm down just a bit _”So, what’s for breakfast?”_

_“I was gonna ask you tha same thing.”_ Sans snickered, definitely calming down as he just watched the animals reactions to your affection giving. You blinked at Sans in confusion, and the lights of his eye-sockets raised somewhat to return the confused gaze. You commented “Huh? But I smell something cooking…”

_“Well, I’m here ain’t I? It ain’t me makin’ it.”_

“But then… who’s--”

The door was knocked on, once, before it was suddenly kicked in and swung right open with a loud bang. The loud ruckus caused the cat to hiss and dart off and out of the room, as the dog stood up and gave a single bark before doing the same from a similar spark of fear even you tried to contain from the loud noise occurring so early in the morning. The animals both abandoned you just as a tall and lanky, mean mugging, skeleton entered through the now opened door; and all he did was glance between both you and Sans a few times before commenting almost in disgust _”Lewd.”_

_“Mornin’ to ya too, boss.”_ Sans chuckled, though a bit more in embarrassment than actual amusement at his remark. You cleared your throat and pouted at the figure “Papyrus, this is _my_ apartment. I can literally be as _lewd_ as I want.” You said this almost with pride as your pout diminished. Even Sans seemed to glance your way with a smirk before you continued “Anyway, why are you even here?”

Papyrus rested a hand on his hip and grimaced at the both of you “Sans let me in.”

“Now wait a sec, Paps.” Sans snickered and shook his head “I literally jus’ woke up. I did NOT let you in, I’ve been sleep this whole mornin’.”

The tall brother sighed out in annoyance “Fine! I let MYSELF in. I have a key.”

You squinted at Papyrus “Who gave you a key--?”

Which he quickly rolled the lights of his eyes “No one ‘gave me a key,’ human. I went to one of those copy shops where they make copies of keys and I made one myself.”

Your eyes widened in, well, shock… over him being pretty blunt over having stolen your key to make a copy, and of course over him finding it ‘normal’ to just make copies of people’s keys and walk right into their homes without another thought. You didn’t even know how to respond… at least he was… honest? After having asked him a few times that is.

_“But anyway…”_ Papyrus finished off lowly “I made breakfast for whenever you two would actually plan on waking up. But you were also taking a rather long time and I grew impatient, so I came to wake you both.” He nodded assertively, even giving a small smile as if proud of his deed. You and Sans both exchanged a dull look, before looking back at him just as Papyrus waved his hand to walk out of the room and add “Hurry out before it gets cold! I did not cook all this food for nothing!”

You whispered under your breath as you tossed the covers off your lap and swung your legs over the edge of the mattress _”Hope it wasn’t with my groceries--”_

“By the way, human! You’re low on ingredients!” Was added down the hall, as if he knew what you were thinking… or just wanted to piss you off. With a heavy sigh you gave Sans a little wave before going over to freshen up in the bathroom.

You took a brisk morning shower, brushed your blonde hair to get any tangles out, and made sure you were dressed and ready for the day before actually entering the kitchen. You and Papyrus were the only two who bothered to dress up apparently, because Sans was still in his pajamas. Your skele-boyfriend was already scarfing down a plate of breakfast, something made surprisingly well for it being food made by Papyrus… but you also suspected a lot of the improved skills were thanks to ‘actual’ cooking channels and cook books on the surface versus the mock up and makeshift ones he used to study from Underground.

You went over to sit yourself down at the breakfast table, right in front of a plate of pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon, toast, sausage, and even a small bowl of grits, all of which made your mouth water and your stomach grumble from hunger. It had been awhile since you ate this good in your own apartment, so you were more than ready to enjoy the little moment of pampering. After all, these were your groceries he had demolished all in one morning, you might as well appreciate and enjoy them! “Wow Papyrus, this looks great! Thanks so much!”

“I know, I’m doing remarkably better up here than when I used to cook.” Papyrus seemed to just brush your compliment off to the side and refocus on himself, but you didn’t care since you were already devouring your plate like you were a **demon requiring souls to feast--** “I wonder why is that? Oh well. Carry on and eat. I don’t like saving leftovers.”

While Papyrus started preparing to serve himself a plate and also moved about your kitchen cleaning up after himself, you turned a little so you could focus on the TV. Lifting up some, you reached for the remote that was conveniently placed on the table top amongst the food platters, before switching it on so you could watch the news.

_“There’s yet another riot today occuring here, along Riverbend Avenue and Aroma Peak, by one of the many shopping districts of the city. Once again it’s a total mess over here that seems solely focused on the act of wanting segregation to continue between humans, and monsters. There are plenty of store owners, human and monster alike, struggling with protecting their shops and from break ins and robberies--”_

The TV was turned off suddenly, and you blinked your eyes before looking around for the remote. With a flinch, you heard the remote in question get slammed down on the table top by Sans, who snorted in disapproval “We don’t need ta watch shit so early in tha mornin’...”

The small happy vibes around breakfast sort of went down the drain, and of course you felt bad for even wanting to turn on the TV and see what was on the news. Of course it would be the exact same crap that you’ve been seeing time and time again… ever since you helped guide the monsters to their freedom. While many people learned to coexist together with monsterkind, others never truly did-- nor did they seem ready or willing to _ever_ actually feel equal to the other.

Papyrus and Sans always seemed to just ignore everything that was happening around them between the two species, and of course you understood why. With such violence happening right around you and before you, who would want to watch it over and over? You knew that they were used to confrontation, but you also knew they were ignoring it for your sake, and the sake of showing they were equal to humans and could contain themselves… with or without souls of their own.

You wished they would do something about all the problems happening around them, but you knew that they were just… two people. Two people in a sea of thousands, or millions, who either would ignore it all as well, or fight them instead. It was… complicated. All of this was complicated. You realized soon enough you had just been vacantly staring down at your half eaten breakfast, but you also realized you were no longer hungry. If anything, you felt a little ill.

You pushed your plate away, sighing gently “How is Undyne doing? Has her joining the force helped with making peace at all?”

Papyrus scoffed and didn’t respond for a minute, as if he was hoping that was enough for you. You took the hint, but you still waited for him to finally reply gently _“If anything, I wouldn’t doubt she could be the cause of most of the fights occurring along the streets…”_

You grumbled at his explanation, and he tried to clarify “I’m not sure. Maybe she is helping… mildly. Maybe… she isn’t. Who is to say exactly in our current conditions?”

“Well…” You managed with a soft sigh under your breath “I suppose it can’t exactly be helped, she was always a fighter and I’m guessing jerks up here on the surface aren’t really helping calm her anger.”

Papyrus smirked a little, but his smile was short lived as usual before he returned to cleaning up the kitchen and giving no further response on the matter. You took a little mental break from thinking about the events occurring outside, and since the news was out of the question and you were no longer hungry, you finally returned your attention to Sans-- who was apparently just doing _something_ with your smart phone. You just watched him for a long minute fiddling with your phone. Sans had an obvious expression of frustration on his face.

Since the monsters returned to the surface, not many were ‘in-tune’ with current technology like smart devices, extra television shows that didn’t feature Mettaton, the weather changing per day and not per region, and all sorts of other things. Every day for months it had been a strange phenomena to them, and whenever you would catch glimpses of Sans’ reactions to the new world around him you always found yourself staring in fascination. After all, he was very adorable whenever he would show interests or shock from something you were so used to and found so common.

“Need help?” You asked finally, and Sans rose the lights of his eyesockets at you to finally notice your gaze. You gave him a little smile, and a light pink brushed over his cheekbones as he held the phone back out to you _“I was… tryin’ ta look at da weatha for today on yer… weatha application…?”_

“You could just say ‘app’ for short, hun.” You giggled, but nodded as you took the phone away from him and simply unlocked it and went to the weather app so that he could look at it. Once you had it open and all the images started to show across the screen, you returned your phone to him so that he could check it out. Sans’ eyelights just lit up in awe as he watched the little clouds flash on the screen, and tiny animated raindrops started fluttering downward.

“Oh!” He commented rather happily “A li’l sunny today! Some clouds… wit a chance’a drizzle!”

Papyrus snorted “What does it mean by ‘drizzle’?”

Sans shrugged “Like rain probs.”

“Yes, exactly.” You nodded.

But Papyrus wasn’t happy “Then why not just say _‘with a chance of rain?”_

With a soft sigh, you tried to explain “Well… a drizzle just means light rain, it’s not actually full blown rain. Therefore, it’s drizzle and not rain.”

The lanky ‘burglar’ seemed more annoyed however “But if it isn’t rain then WHY call it DRIZZLE?”

Sans smirked “Ey now boss, don’t question it. Not all humans are smart like us monsta’s, they probs jus’ couldn’t tell tha difference between tha two--”

You simply blinked at your boyfriend **_“Excuse me, what was that?”_ **

Papyrus coughed and walked away from the conversation, leaving Sans to fend for himself as the already sweating shorter brother started sweating even more bullets down his skull _“I-I uh… I mean… what I had meant was--”_

“Mhm.” Was all you replied back, not even wanting to bother hearing him make some sort of excuse. That in itself was enough for Sans to quiet down anyway, and he knew he’d be sleeping on the couch later tonight-- or even a chair at this point. 

Soon enough, since Papyrus had busied himself with cleaning the kitchen, the plates from breakfast had all been cleared up and the scent of maple syrup and bacon had been replaced with lemon cleaning supplies from the skeletons heavy duty clean up. Papyrus had eventually mentioned that he had errands to run and needed to go shopping, though when he commented on his ‘groceries’ being plant vitamins and mulch for his ‘garden,’ both you and Sans sort of gave Papyrus a curious squint and smile.

The older brother snickered and leaned on the table as he eyed the tall-yet-younger bro _“Oh yeah? Ya sure all dat ain’t jus’ for you, pansy?”_

Papyrus didn’t take any time at all to summon a bone in his hand and smack Sans right across his skull, causing Sans to topple out his kitchen seat. You gave a little laugh as your mischievous smile faltered, only so you could protect yourself from a beat down as well “I think it’s really sweet that you and Flowey hang out so often now! I really need to visit him more, actually… I feel like it’s been awhile…”

“Yes, he still talks about you quite often.” Papyrus added, letting the large bone-bat vanish from his hand as he turned to head out the door “I have to stick to my schedule, but I will talk with you all at another time. Please be careful if you two decide to wander the streets.”

You almost got up from the table to lock the door behind him, but as if he were reading your mind(like he had somehow done earlier,) he said “Don’t worry I’ll lock the door behind me with my key.” And shut the door behind himself-- followed by a locking noise that confirmed he truly did.

You gave a soft sigh. Not just because of the fact that you still couldn’t believe Papyrus went and made a spare key to your apartment… but because that even he was concerned for you and Sans’ safety. You always wondered just how dangerous the surface could be compared to the underground, you never could have imagined it turning out like this.

While your mind was busy thinking about how the world was turning in a direction you never necessarily planned for, Sans tried his best to get your attention by snapping his fingers in front of you. Eventually he had indeed managed to catch your focus, and you gave him a quick lookover only because you realized he was also sitting back in his seat after the blow to the head from Papyrus.

The thicc skele gave you a smirk as he just asked “When’r ya gonna help me grab one of them gizmos?” And as he asked this, he pointed to your smartphone in particular. You looked down at your phone that you had set down on the table after he had finished checking the weather earlier, and you picked it up to put it into your pocket “We’ll see about getting you one later when we go out.”

His smirk had faltered then, almost vanishing with a twitch as his eyes shifted to look away. The beads of sweat from earlier seemed to still remain along his skull, showing his obvious signs of nervousness. You simply blinked at him in confusion, but then reminded yourself on how he gets when told he has to be outdoors. Sans had a few issues when it came to the surface-- at least, ever since reaching the surface of course. Some monsters just didn’t leave their homes, for good reasons, obviously. A lot was going on between monsterkind and humankind, enough to make anyone fear stepping outside to do almost anything nowadays. Sans was no exception, and oftentimes when told or having to go outside he had moments of paranoia and panic-- and it wasn’t just over the fact that he had to go outside. It was also because he would worry about you.

He did trust you, Sans always reminded you about how he truly trusted you unconditionally-- but there was a ‘nagging freak out’ in the back of his skull about the idea of there being another reset and the world starting all over again; not to mention the possibility of monsters attacking you both, or even humans, considering ‘mixed couples’ weren’t taken lightly in this moment of life. He said time and time again it was a feeling that, no matter how deeply he cared and trusted you, it would never leave. You wanted to tell him all the options he had now on the surface to help him through such… trauma; there was therapy for him, medication, things that could really help him through all that he had to deal with in the Underground-- but you also realized at a moment like this, during an episode, it wouldn’t be the best time to bring up his need for help.

“It’ll be okay.” You said, touching his hands with your own. You had noticed he balled his hands up into fists on his lap, and you wanted to show some form of comfort “All we’re doing is going to get your phone and come back, okay? This place we have together is perfect… and I’m glad I get to spend my life with you.” The last bit you had added was… rather sudden. You blushed at the realization of what you just said to him that… most likely sounded like it came out of no where, but you leaned into him comfortingly and wanted to remain close to show your support and love for your boyfriend. Sans gave a small smile, returning the lean against you as well while also adding a soft kiss to your forehead _“Heh, ya read me like a book.”_

“Well, yeah…” You chuckled gently “Anyone could, considering you sweat bullets whenever you’re anxious…”

He laughed lowly, embarrassed from your comment before you figured maybe now you could add-- _“You know, you can… see a therapist up here--?”_

“Nah.” He didn’t even let you finish before rejecting the idea (as expected) and shaking his head “I don’t like tha idea of tossin’ my problems ta some random goon.” 

“But Sans, it’s not some ‘random goon.’ They’re a professional that can even help prescribe you with something that might--”

A low growl emitted from him then to once more interrupt your words, causing you to this time stop yourself and not even bother finishing your own sentence. He grumbled lowly, seemingly irritated with you as he refused again _“I said no, and it ain’t eva gonna happen. Wit all tha problems monsters and humans are havin’ with each other... las’ thing on my mind is gettin’ close ta any human in a small room alone.”_

Well, _ouch._

It hurt you a bit, but you knew it was… understandable. As if realizing finally what he had said, Sans cleared his throat and attempted to clarify “Unless it’s you, of course.”

“Of course.” You replied almost vacantly.

Your chest felt heavy, but you two remained close to each other in a gentle hold.

There was a long silence, and though you heard him apologize gently for what he had said… and obviously felt bad for it… it still hurt that there was a part of you he couldn’t trust, and had admitted to distrusting. You did understand why he seemed so afraid of being alone with any human that wasn’t you, sure it made sense. But… still…

It hurt.

Today, it was truly sad that you had told monsters they could live in harmony on the surface-- only for so many humans to distrust the monsters, and monsters feel the same of humanity. There were always ups and downs when it came to dating, let alone someone soulless or of a different… well… species? But as the world has determined; love would always win, no matter what.

Anger couldn’t fight hatred, and distrust couldn’t fight fear. You could only show Sans, and the world, all you knew well.

You... have the soul of KINDNESS. 

You have the ability to feel heavy empathy and can easily tell what the mood is from a person. You were the type who could walk into a room and read everyone in there as if they had their emotions plastered on their face for all to read. And right now Sans felt… embarrassed, ashamed, but you two embraced the silence. He was embarrassed that he had insulted you, embarrassed that he still felt this way after being on the surface for so many months by now, to the point that he was shaking in his seat. You had to re-hold his hand and reconfirm that everything would be alright.

But he simply questioned in a shaky breath _“Will it?”_

...and you realized you didn’t exactly have a truthful answer, since you couldn’t tell at the moment.

Sans seemed to stare almost through you as the lights in his eyesockets grew rather big; he was unfocused, and lost, and having a little bit of an existential crisis while all you could do was help him breathe slow and steady to try and relax. “We’re going to get your smart phone, alright?” You tried snapping him out of his panicked state by reminding him on what had to be done today, and you even gave him a warm smile “We can go ahead and get that done and out of the way now, then come back and watch a movie or something. Like a little date night?”

Eventually, his eyes did seemed to start refocusing on you as he gave a nervous smile “Yeah… okay…”

“And when you get the phone we can start texting and talking whenever you’re busy or whenever I have to go to work.” You added that extra bit with a little excitement to it, which seemed to pep him up rather easily as he nodded and gave a bit of a better smile. You mentioning your work however made him lift up from the table and off of his seat as he commented “Ah, do I still gotta find somethin’ ta do?”

“Yeah.” You wrinkled your nose “Please, bills get rough with me being used to only paying for one person to live here. Now, I have someone using up my electric bill twenty-four hours a day.”

He laughed nervously, and you simply watched as he went back to the bedroom to get himself ready for the day, finally.

You mildly thought to yourself how lucky you were to be alive today, and to have found the one you truly loved… but you also wondered why not everyone could see what you saw in him.

It was rough being back on the surface with humans and monsters alike… the world wasn’t as welcoming as you had hoped it would be. But maybe with a bit of KINDNESS, surely you could change a few hearts.

* * *

It didn’t take as much time at all as you had thought it would to get him a smart phone. As soon as you had stepped into the building, he pointed right to the one he wanted-- and it was affordable for your wallet as well. He chose a phone that was simple, but the screen was big, and so were the images on it. You joked that Sans picked a phone for an old man, and he almost bit your neck and got a little too frisky in front of the whole store.

You had to threaten to return the phone for him to stop. So you corrected yourself by commenting he was acting more like a spoiled child.

Once the two of you stepped outside of the store, you held the phone bag to him with a little smile across your lips. His eyes seemed to light up at the sight of the bag, and though he eagerly yoinked the bag out of your hands, you quickly commented “Do NOT open the box or turn the phone on until we’re home. Last thing I want is you accidentally dropping it while we’re walking back.”

“Aw, c’mon!” He whined as you two began to make your way back down the sidewalk. That was literally all that was scheduled to be done today; getting him a phone then going back home “I swear I ain’t got butta fingers. ‘Sides, I’d really like ta check out how many 'lications I can download.”

You paused for a quick second “...lications?”

“Yeah! S’like a shorter word fer applications.”

“You… you got that from a cartoon didn’t you.”

Sans snickered and started walking again “Yeah.”

You chuckled to yourself as you followed along, just a bit happier that he was happier again. To get the phone, you had to take some money out from your savings since he didn’t have an actual job to buy it for himself yet. As you two walked your way slowly down the streets and passed a few simple stores and shops, you mentally noted how even Papyrus and Undyne managed to find some sort of job close to what they were before reaching the surface. Undyne was the leader of the royal guard in the Underground, so when she arrived to the city she immediately applied (and claimed) a job in the police force.

Even though the police department was a bit kinder (and more strict) than the guard of the underground, she seemed to not get fired yet! Which was good! It meant she was learning to not kill people on sight!

You wondered exactly what Sans’ work involved when it came to the Underground… and what he could exactly apply for through experience when it came to job hunting on the surface. Your bottom lip was jutted out in thought as you walked beside him, and he simply stared at his phone bag like a hungry kid after buying a happy meal from mcdonalds.

You finally give in and smiled “Okay Sans, if you promise to be careful you can go right ahead--”

He was quick to toss the plastic bag and the box off to the side and onto the sidewalk; which made you instinctively hurry to clean up the litter he created as he turned on his phone and prepared to most likely download everything known to man, and monsterkind. But as he was now fiddling and playing around on his phone, you tried to ask “What was your job Underground like? I mean… what did you do specifically?”

“Well, ya know that already.” Sans replied almost too simply. He didn’t even lift his head to look at you, or where he was going, as he walked alongside you with your help to guide him and keep him from walking onto the street “I jus’ kept post. I didn’t… technically have a job. I was sorta jus’ an errand boy fer Boss if he ever needed me fer anythin’. Why?”

You looked down at the phone he was holding in his hands, and he just so happened to finally look up from it just to catch sight of where you were gazing. He looked between his phone then back at you, and you cleared your throat “Well, the phone was a lot of money and… I know that you already mentioned you were going to try and figure out a job-- but it will take me awhile at work to re-accumulate my savings from buying that.”

“Hey,” He fully faced you and smiled gently “And I really appreciate tha gift, dollface. I promise I won’t become some bum, I’ll figure out an application and keep up with tha job huntin’. I wanna try doin’ it online anyways, that way you don’t gotta babysit me and walk me around from store ta store.”

You giggled softly and nodded, smiling almost shyly. You were a little worried that you were pestering him too much about getting a job, but you were glad he was so understanding and considerate. And who knew what the future held anyway? Perhaps with the both of you bringing in money, you two could someday afford an actual house together?

You also realized you successfully distracted him (at least, temporarily) from his spiraling depression and existential crisis. You literally gave yourself a pat on the back, and Sans immediately noticed with a light tilt of his head and a soft smile _“Tch. Thanks fer bein’ there fer me, takin’ me in an’... shit.”_

You shook your head, parting your lips as you prepared to protest his gratitude-- but he wrapped a free arm around your shoulders which startled you as he continued “I know I can be an ass of a boyfriend, but I’m glad yer still inta me.”

“Hey, don’t say that sorta stuff about yourself.” You furrowed your brows in a bit of worry, shaking your head just like before as the two of you stopped walking and slowly turned to face one another “I feel like somehow… someway… whether we met underground or not, we were meant to be together. Life would’ve found a way for us no matter what happened, or even happens.”

He paused, thinking out loud and rather flatly _“Ya really believe that?”_

You nodded, smiling genuinely at him “I believe in destiny, and fate, and all that sort of stuff. It’s real, and I’m so… deeply in love with you and I’ll always be here for you, through everything and anything life has to throw at us.”

Sans gave a little snort, almost as if he still wasn’t fully believing the words coming out of your mouth. But you slowly held up your hand, and you held out your pinky towards him “Here, a pinky promise!”

The skeleton looked down at your finger _“...pinky promise?”_

“You know, when you--”

“I know what a pinky promise is I jus’ don’t think it’s dat big’a deal--”

“Oh, but _it iissss~”_

You wiggled your pinky finger at him, and he snickered before wrapping his own pinky bone around yours. You gave a soft laugh of satisfaction, but he decided to slowly pull you in as he mumbled _“C’mere dollface…”_ and soon let his non-existent lips press to yours. The kiss was sweet and soft, but also deep and rather passionate. As you returned the smooch and wrapped your arms gently around him, you found yourself giving off a faint noise of pleasantness from it. Most likely due to hearing your noise of appreciation, Sans was beginning to deepen the smooch a bit further, letting his own arms wrap around you protectively as he let your bodies press flush together. He was slowly guiding you away and off of the sidewalk of the street and around the corner, so you two were hidden in a narrow alleyway for some privacy as things got heated. Your small noises seemed to grow a little louder, maybe it was because you felt better being in private and away from the eyes of the streets, but he gave a low and rather _sexy_ chuckle as he gave you both a break from the mini-makeout session so he could focus on looking downward and letting his cold hands slide down your frame and up your shirt. It made you tremble as you felt his fingertips delicately slip up over your belly and towards your chest, and you shyly turned your face away.

_“W-Wait a sec…”_ You managed faintly between breaths, still practically trembling due to his touch. It was a mixture of nervousness, excitement, and of course actually a little cold since he had no skin on his fingers. He wasn’t even starting up his magic to get himself warmer for you, making you question if he was even fully into it _“R-Remember this is my first time being so frisky like this and… this isn’t exactly the kinda place I wanna ‘lose anything’ at.”_

“Lose anythin’? Oh, yer v-card?”

Your face flushed pink and you quickly tried to cover it with your hands “Y-Yeah my frickin’ V-CARD!”

Sans chuckled softly _“Aw… but dollface we could play a little bit here, huh? You were seemin’ ta like it…”_

You peeked through your fingers at him and squeaked gently _“You know you get it no matter what… why can’t it just be… at home where it’s comfy and nice and no weirdos will pop up out of nowhere?”_

The skeletal-monster sighed gently, but still smiled at you as he let his hands continue to slide up your shirt. He gave your breasts a teasing squeeze before you managed to squirm out of his touch and laugh. You batted him away playfully, and he simply nodded and smirked _“Well, ‘kay. Let’s hurry n’ head home then so I can give ya some tender lovin’~”_

“Oh my God, dork.” You scoffed. But all he did was retort “At least I didn’t say _tendon_ lovin’.”

You laughed, shaking your head as he pulled back and helped you refix your top and everything. When the two of you had turned to head out of the alleyway, you were both greeted by the sight of a group of people simply walking passed-- which wouldn’t have been that much of a bother to you if they had kept walking, but your eyes seemed to widen in confusion when they all backtracked and returned to the alleyway entrance, which was also the only exit. They stood directly in your path, and you almost immediately took hold of Sans’ hand. Your SOUL seemed to start pumping rather quickly, and you were suddenly getting a sinking feeling in your gut and chest as their emotions easily wafted over you like a gross stink filling the air. Damn your KINDNESS sometimes and your ability to read people like books. They were obviously aggressive and disgusted at the two of you.

As if Sans sensed your discomfort, he moved himself before you.

The frontmost human of the group that blocked your way from leaving seemed to hold a rather dark smirk on their lips, and they chuckled lowly as their eyes skimmed you and Sans up and down _“Aww~ look at the lovely inter-racial couple. Looks like we did a bit of cockblocking.”_

Another figure behind them commented with a grunt “Tryin’ to make some mixed kids? In a fuckin’ alley?”

You squeezed Sans’ hand tighter, and he simply moved himself subtly to stand a little more in front of you in an almost protective stance. It was thankfully subtle enough that none of the group members took notice, but they were slowly moving into the alley. It was obvious they had no plans on moving out of the way at this point, and you were already trying your best not to show your anxiety or fear. Another person in the group just showed disgust on his features, as he practically gagged _“Sick dude! That’s not even funny! Can you imagine a human and skeleton having kids?!”_

And just as quick as the comment was said, another response followed from the group as they returned the disgusted response “Not a chance, doubt it’d even work-- the kid would be a premie or an abortion waiting to happen.”

The red lights in Sans’ eyes started glowing, and though he was starting to growl lowly under his breath, you cleared your throat as you tried to calm him down. You were taking a few deep breaths of your own to calm yourself down as well, and you muttered to him nervously and quietly _“All we want to do is get back home, okay?”_

Sans seemed to hesitate at your request, but he eventually did nod, speaking up for the both of you towards the group of, well, all you could mentally label them as were racist human assholes “We was jus’ leavin’ to head back out--” And he practically pulled you along behind him as he almost successfully pushed through the small group of humans. Their variety of expressions all seemed to shift into one unified smirk of satisfaction, as if enjoying the discomfort they brought you and your boyfriend. These were the kinds of people that made things hard for the Monsters to coexist with the Humans… because they were unwilling to accept change, and wanted nothing more than to send them back underground.

It was half way through the group and almost towards the freedom of the city streets that suddenly you felt your grip on Sans’ skeletal-fingers break away. At first you assumed it was an accident and reached for it again, but as you gazed down at your hand and his you realized soon enough that one of the group members deliberately stepped between the two of you to break the hand holding on purpose. It was a male figure, he shrugged almost innocently as if it were an accident, but the dark smile on his lips obviously meant otherwise as he spoke sternly and with a smirk on his face “Eh? Where are you headed, gorgeous? If you came here for a good time let the skeleton run off. You got _us_ now.”

Another human had stepped behind you to grab you by the waist, and you quickly turned yourself around to back away from that figure as they too added with a low chuckle _“You just need to be reminded that human dick’s way better than some ugly monster cock--”_

Your eyes widened as the implications struck you instantly. You had been trying to hide it all this time, but the empathy you felt and the ability to feel the emotions of others was already growing stronger during your time surrounded by the group of creepy humans-- you felt their anger, their hatred-- and you felt their _need._ Realizing just exactly what they were now thinking of doing, you immediately shouted as you tried to charge with all your strength towards where you last saw Sans. It didn’t work, you weren’t strong enough as the group pushed you back and made you practically stumble and lose your footing. They kept your view of him completely blocked, you were even afraid of what they were doing to Sans at this point without you knowing.

A ringing in your ear made you almost unable to focus on what was being said, or even if Sans was calling for you. Perhaps the ringing started to try and protect your senses, or distract your mind from what was potentially about to happen. You were hyperventilating as your eyes welled with tears, and as you tried to fight and scream for them to let you go, they were dragging you farther, and farther, down the dark alley.

_No…!_

“Stop…! Please **_STOP!!”_ **

Did they even hear you? Did they even care that you were fighting and thrashing. They were successfully pulling you, both your arms were in the grip of two different people as two others simply blocked your view from seeing whatever was about to happen behind them. You kicked your legs and swung around to make them struggle as much as you did to break loose. All you could hear was the ringing in your ears, and your own panicked and heavy breaths as you tried to figure out how to escape. How could people do this to someone?! How could people hurt someone just because they hated what they stood for?!

**_“SANS!!!”_ **

You thought you shouted for him, screamed for him-- you could barely make your own voice as the ringing pierced your senses along with your tears, your heavy breaths, and the dark laughter surrounding you as they started to try and tear away at your clothes. Did your voice even come out correctly? Could Sans even hear you?

In your panicked state all you could think of was how badly you wanted to escape-- and how badly you wanted something to happen to these assholes. You wanted to be free! You wanted so badly suddenly to just-- _show these assholes what a real monster was._ Their disgusting gropes and touches on your body as they finally removed your shirt made you sputter out a weakened cry for Sans one more time, and you could finally hear your own plea as you remembered… there would always be people like them that want to ruin everything that everyone else had fought for. Always. A part of you didn’t mind the thought of them being killed so you could get rescued, but another part of you tried to remember that no one, even the worst of people, deserved to die.

A sudden snarl sounded out, and it was so close it almost startled you-- almost. But you had gotten so tired from fighting, all you could think of for a second was catching your breath and trying to compose yourself. You wanted something bad to happen to them-- but… at the same time you realized… it wouldn’t change a thing. It would only make things worse, it almost always made things worse.

In your half-dressed state, you couldn’t help but zone out as your hot tears finally stopped and the faint ringing returned to disturb your senses. Hearing the creepy strangers suddenly stumbling off of you and yelling didn’t really phase you much at all, and even as you finally saw him making his way towards you, you didn’t really react all too much.

Sans’ eyes were blazing red, a flickering fire of magic sizzled out his eye sockets as he mouthed something to you, but at the moment you had to try and compose yourself from what had just happened… and what might happen soon. You couldn’t quite tell what was being said to you, and you imagined that to him-- you most likely already looked like hell, because you sure as heck felt like it. You wanted Sans to fight them so bad-- you wanted him to hurt them more than they could have ever hurt either of you… but as your eyes finally shifted to focus on his knuckles, you noticed the blood they were covered in. He must have beat the hell out of someone… hopefully not to death or anything--

Your eyes widened, and your senses returned as you heard Sans shout **“̷៉̷-̷̄-̷̄ɢ̷ᴏ̷ɴ̷ɴ̷ᴀ̷ F̷U̷̷ͧC̷̷ͨᴋ̷̷ⷦI̷̷ͥN̷’̷ ᴋ̷̷ⷦI̷̷ͥL̷L̷ E̷̷ͤV̷̷ͮE̷̷ͤR̷̷ͬY̷ L̷A̷̷ͣS̷͛ᴛ̷̷ⷮ O̷̷ͦN̷E̷̷ͤ O̷̷ͦF̷ Y̷A̷̷ͣ!̷!̷”̷៉̷**

_What could have happened to prevent all of this?_

You wiped your eyes feverishly as your shaken demeanor and practically traumatized state had slowly faded to let you refocus on reality. Your mind brought you back out of realization that this was your chance at escape, to keep yourself from getting hurt.

But… now you had to make certain Sans didn’t do anything that would make it worse between humans and monsterkind. If… if Sans _killed_ them, all that would happen would be _‘innocent humans murdered by crazed monster’_ headlines plastered all over the news. You reminded yourself that you had a small desire to watch Sans kill each and every person here that tried to hurt the both of you-- but as your eyes started to then notice the fear in their eyes after seeing… something that had happened behind Sans… you discovered they were just as panicked as you had been.

_Nothing._ Nothing could have been done differently to prevent what was happening now. Sometimes life wanted to teach us a scary, horrifying lesson... nothing could have prevented this because you can’t change how other people think or feel, you can’t fix people no matter if they are able to change themselves. These humans chose their path, and even if you reset over and over again, they wouldn’t change. The humans chose this route, and they would soon suffer the consequences of their actions in the hands of Sans-- who was already grabbing another human by their shirt and lifting them up with ease to slam them against the alley wall.

You can’t reset or go back anymore, the ability faded long since you left the Underground… and besides, you promised you wouldn’t ever again. But… you were shaking so badly, and you were so scared. They were… ugh, you knew what these creeps were just about to do to you before Sans finally came in to intervene. And what had they done to him? What did they _try_ to do to him? Make Sans sit and watch? They hated monsterkind so badly they couldn’t stand to see a monster and human living happily together? They would go as far as hurting their own kind just to see a monster hurt just as badly?

Was the world really not ready for them yet?

You realized soon enough that you had been sitting there vacantly staring off into space, trying to compose and pull yourself together while Sans was most definitely beating the shit out of all the aggressive humans that had touched and cornered you minutes ago. Where the others were that had separated him earlier you couldn’t tell at the moment, but the light of day no longer peeked into the alley as a wall of bones shook the small bit of earth where you sat to block the setting sun, and the entrance of the narrow space you were in. Reminder; it was both the only way in and out, and most likely Sans had did this to keep all of the humans from running to escape.

Sans… most definitely was planning on killing them. If you didn’t focus soon, he would most definitely succeed as well.

His silhouette was outlined in red, and the humans emotions seemed to overwhelm your senses just like before as they shifted from their anger to pure fear-- and Sans himself emitted a heavy weight of pure hatred. He was easily handling his own, and if your memory was correct it was Sans versus literally six other humans. You were farther away from everything than you actually remembered being, since they had dragged you as far from Sans as possible earlier, and you realized you were in the darkest part of the alley as Sans was farther ahead tossing one human after another to the ground and roaring as if he were some kind of animal. You stayed as far back as possible, catching your breath and gasping for the air you didn’t realize had escaped you. You were still a bit disheveled and shaken, but realizing what would happen if you didn’t stop Sans in this very moment... he was so angry, he was so… aggressive-- you hadn’t seen this side of him since the Underground and you knew that was during a time where there was no forgiveness. He would definitely kill them all if you didn’t do something, right now.

_“S-Sans…!”_ You called weakly, flinching at the sound of bone cracking against bone. It paired up with Sans’ fist flying right into one of the human’s faces, and when the human reeled back and sputtered blood it was obvious Sans’ bone muscle won against theirs. You stumbled somewhat, fumbling around the darkness for your cellphone in hopes of finding it. You truly hoped that the assholes didn’t notice it and destroy it earlier-- because it would save their lives.

With a weak smile you found it and pulled it up quickly, dialing the only number you could think of at a time like this. _Ugh, in another life you would have long since called the police._ You fell for a guy that had anger issues and could kill with ease however, definitely all your own fault. Calling the cops on him was not really something you ever wanted to do, so you had to learn fast on who else to contact whenever you needed help.

When a grumbling and cranky voice sounded on the other line, you immediately gasped out shakily _“P-Papyrus please hurry--! We’re in an alley near the phone store in t-town--!”_

The angry tone on the other end seemed to shift almost immediately as he asked _“What happened?!”_

“N-Nevermind!” You shook your head simply and raised your voice, trying to keep your composure but it was starting to falter due to your impatience. You needed help like immediately and didn’t have the exact time to be sitting around explaining a story-- Sans was literally a few feet in front of you trying to beat up the humans that were now fighting back, and you could already tell Sans was winning “Give me Flowey! I want to speak to Flowey!”

_“What’s gotten into you?!”_ Papyrus picked the best moment to sound offended, but now your eyes prickled with tears. You were so tired of being scared and caught crying every few seconds, you gripped the phone so tight against your ear you already felt like it would crack and break apart at your fingertips. Your breathing became panicked as you tried to calm yourself, hyperventilating like earlier as you managed “S-Sans is going c-crazy… and I need Flowey to s-stop him before he k-kills somebody…!”

_“What the--”_ Was all Papyrus responded with before you heard something happen on the other line. It made you flinch, but the comforting voice of your best friend finally broke through and you smiled with relief as Flowey assured you sternly _“I heard everything! I-I’m on my way! Please stay safe and do your best!”_

_“Listen, human! Stay as far from Sans as possible until we get there!”_

You paused after hearing Papyrus’ last word, knowing you did what you could to get the help you thought would be best… you took a moment to just stare down at the phone as you heard the other line hang up immediately. Now you had a time limit-- and had to simply keep the humans from dying until Flowey, and Papyrus, made their way over. Where they all lived was a bit of a ways away if they were walking-- so you had to make the most of it. And heck, if the humans were unconscious they were still better off than being murdered. But you being told to keep away from Sans? Did they… really think he would hurt you while he was in this state?

**“̷៉̷-̷̄-̷̄f̷u̷̷ͧc̷̷ͨᴋ̷̷ⷦe̷̷ͤr̷̷ͬs̷͛!̷!̷”̷៉̷**

You flinched as you heard Sans shouting and repeatedly punching a pinned human in the gut. Their shoulders were slumped, and it easily implied that they were knocked out cold. Sans was practically beating up a sleeping person as two other humans with flaring yellow eyes approached him from behind in a rush and tried to give Sans a surprise attack. One of the duo grappled Sans by wrapping their arms around the thicc skeleton monster, grunting as they yanked Sans backwards and forced the monster to let go of the unconscious human that he had pinned against the wall. When the body flopped down, the other human quickly ran up to the wall of the alley adjacent to Sans, running right up it with a couple steps before swinging their leg to kick it right across Sans’ skull-- which was knocked successfully. The skeleton stumbled and shouted from the speedy hit to the face, and he held his jaw while still being yanked backward by another human.

What the heck was happening? Was he seriously getting his butt whooped? But it was a two versus one fight, and it wasn’t even fair! Wait-- why were you hoping Sans would kick their asses anyway, you’re supposed to be stopping him!

When Sans was pulled back into an alley wall, he used his brute strength to slam himself fully backward in order to get the one grappling him to hit the wall just as hard. The human gasped out whatever air was knocked out of his lungs, but even though he still held on, Sans continued to throw himself back, repeatedly making the human hit the wall over and over until finally his head slammed back into it as well. Once the human’s grip loosened, Sans turned and punched him right in the face before turning back around to storm towards the second attacker.

The final human from the creep party stood alone, their eagerness to hurt the two of you had finally stopped at the sight of Sans glaring daggers in their direction. A dark feeling washed over you, like a slow yet powerful wave of deep emotion as you felt a sinister realization dawn over your very being. You stumbled your way over just as Sans grabbed the remaining conscious human and started to lift them up off the ground--just by holding their neck. You practically felt the human tense up as they struggled to try and save themselves, and you quickly did your best to grab hold of Sans’ arm. For a skeleton, his bones were pretty thick… not to mention as hard as you tried to pull his arm down or make him back off of the attacker-soon-to-be-victim, he wasn’t budging even in the slightest.

“Sans, you have to stop! This isn’t right! They don’t deserve this-- just think about what you’re doing!” You pleaded, rather loudly. Your hope was to break through to him and snap him out of his enraged state, but even at your words he seemed focused more on the coughing human that struggled for breath before him as he grumbled _“A̷f̷t̷e̷r̷ w̷h̷a̷t̷ t̷h̷e̷y̷ w̷e̷r̷e̷ ‘̷b̷o̷u̷t̷ t̷a̷ d̷o̷ t̷o̷ y̷a̷?̷ T̷h̷e̷y̷ a̷i̷n̷’̷t̷ g̷e̷t̷t̷i̷n̷’̷ o̷u̷t̷t̷a̷ h̷e̷r̷e̷ a̷l̷i̷v̷e̷…̷ t̷h̷e̷ r̷e̷s̷t̷ c̷a̷n̷ w̷a̷k̷e̷ u̷p̷ t̷o̷ t̷h̷e̷i̷r̷ d̷e̷a̷d̷ f̷u̷c̷k̷i̷n̷’̷ f̷r̷i̷e̷n̷d̷-̷-̷”̷_

“No!” You literally had both your arms wrapped around his, putting as much weight as you could on him to try and pull his arm down. Sans was way too strong for his own good, you were seriously struggling and now in a bit of a panic. Not only were you trying to stall for Papyrus and Flowey to get here, but you now had to make sure he didn’t actually kill someone “I know what they were going to do was wrong-- trust me I know it was bad--”

_“̴̡̘͚̿͆O̸̝͎̝̿͝͝h̵̢͖̒̾̾,̴͙̪͆͜͝͝ j̵̘͖̓͆̚u̴͚̠̞̓̽̕s̴̡͕̘͐̿͑t̸̞͓̦͋̽ b̸͖͇̞̒̕a̴̪͓̞̽̓̚d̵̙̦͓͛͋̕?̸͙̝͔͆͊̾”̵̦͓͒̒͐_ Sans gave a dark laugh, and though your eyes were moreso focused on blinking away tears and staring angrily at his arms, you heard the human gasp harder for air as if their neck was being squeezed tighter as Sans grumbled _“Naͣhͪ,̓ вⷡaͣdͩ aͣiͥn’ᴛⷮ ᴛⷮhͪeͤ woͦrͬdͩ foͦrͬ iͥᴛⷮ… aͣndͩ ᴛⷮhͪeͤy’rͬeͤ aͣвⷡoͦuͧᴛⷮ ᴛⷮaͣ рⷬaͣy…!”៉_

“We can’t be like them! An eye for an eye doesn’t work! It’s never worked!”

“I don’t CARE if it doesn’t work! It makes ME feel better!”

“Sans! All we’d be doing is proving them right! All that would happen from this is proving that they were right the whole time--!”

“Right about fuckin’ what?!”

You dropped to the ground with a heavy thud, having officially tried to put all your weight on that single arm that didn’t move or falter even in the slightest before your arms became weak and you fell. You panted, trying to catch your breath as you gasped out through gritted teeth and teary eyes _“That humans and monsters can’t live together...!”_

You swallowed after having said this, your throat sore from how much yelling you had been doing for however long you had been in this dirty alleyway. Your simple day trip of getting a phone for Sans had turned into a bust, and a memory that would be engraved in the back of your mind for the rest of your life. Your head was pounding from how much hurt, and anger, and stress you had to go through-- and you could only imagine Sans was feeling the exact same way. But you knew that if he did go through with this… it would be over for the both of you… and that’s what hurt the most. That Sans might throw everything away just for this one piece of revenge.

You gasped out gently, realizing the tears were falling down your face as you tried to choke down some quiet sobs. As if only your tears were enough to stop him, Sans finally let the human go. The skeleton released his fingers from around their neck, and they dropped quickly to the ground and yelped. You expected them to make a run for it, but strange enough they showed a hint of their own compassion as they rushed to their unconscious friends and started shaking them carefully-- they went to each and every one, and began to try and drag them as far away from Sans as they possibly could.

You repeated yourself as Sans finally bothered to look in your general direction, the lights in his eyesockets still blazing with a fire that maybe only blood could put out _“If you hurt them anymore… it would only prove to humans that… humans and monsters can’t coexist, Sans. The world’s always been this way, don’t you get it?”_

Sans huffed, the flickering magic of his eyes slowly dimmed, until even the red lights faded. The monster glanced away from you, only to catch sight of the humans managing to get up and stumble about on their own. The group had reformed, but they all quickly backed away and hurried themselves against the wall in a sort of huddle to stay together. They, like you, would remember this day too.

That, and you’re pretty sure you saw one of them having pissed themselves on their way to lean against a wall.

“The majority always wins, and they knew from the beginning it would be a lose/lose kind of game.” You sighed out shakily and gave Sans a faint smile _“If you won… monsterkind would just look bad all over the news-- and if… if they won then they would’ve… they would’ve…”_

You wound up whining under your breath, covering your face to try and contain the panic that was already creeping back over you. Sans hurried to comfort you, and you felt his arms wrap around your shoulders as you breathed into your fingers _“You did what you wanted-- you saved me. You protected me… isn’t that enough?”_

“៉Leͤᴛⷮᴛⷮiͥn’ ‘eͤmͫ waͣlᴋⷦ aͣwaͣy… aͣll ᴛⷮhͪeͤy’ll dͩoͦ iͥs͛ ᴛⷮaͣlᴋⷦ s͛hͪiͥᴛⷮ aͣвⷡoͦuͧᴛⷮ uͧs͛…!”៉ He growled lowly, but remained close to you and hugging you tightly. You shook your head, uncovering your face to hide it instead against his chest before breathing out through sniffles and quiet sobs _“Of course they will… they’ll tell the world that monsters started it and shouldn’t live alongside humans but… we know who the real monsters are.”_

There was then a silence that just coated the two of you, as well as everyone else that remained in the alley. You didn’t hear their steps or movements, so you assumed they were too terrified to try and make a run for it or do anything else at this point. As you finally composed yourself and wiped at your teary eyes, you realized that it wasn’t the only reason they remained-- Sans had blocked the alley with bones, so they couldn’t have escaped even if they wanted to.

With a soft sigh, you huffed under your breath and looked more directly at Sans. The lights of his eyes were still gone, but you had to get it through to him “Don’t do it Sans, I love you so much… please just let them go, I know how sorry they are… I can feel it.” You touched your chest and lowered your head, nodding more so to yourself as you mumbled faintly _“KINDNESS… hurts harder than fear… empathy, understanding… they will change, I know they will…”_

Sans grumbled, almost animal-like he was snarling and obviously irritated at your mercy towards them and his need to make you happy. He turned his head and glared at the group, who were all cowering and terrified. Whether they would truly walk away from this... renewed and having learned from their actions or not… wasn’t something that needed to be focused on now. You just wanted to go home. You wanted Sans to calm down and take you home… and you wanted no one to die.

And just like that, the bones that blocked out the setting sun of the alley shook and sank back into the ground, though the cracks in the concrete remained as Sans snapped at the group-- practically barking at them **“Take your fuckin’ asses outta here! If you ever try ta pull this shit with anybody else I’ll hunt you all down an’ KILL YOU MYSELF! Got it?!”**

All of the humans nodded quickly, and soon enough the main spokesman from the start of the dilemma, who you assumed to be the leader of the crew, gestured with his head towards the alley’s exit before they all speed walked towards it. They were stumbling and tripping over each other on their way, but none of them exactly looked back either, as if simply ready and hopeful that they would make it out alive. The mood that came with them from before seemed to have changed; their need to hurt, their hunger for despair, apparently had changed to relief and desperation to simply get out while Sans was still letting them… at least, for most of them.

With a small gasp under your breath at the realization that one in particular seemed to have learned nothing from everything that had happened… you only stared directly at the leader, who waited for all of his crew to leave out safe and sound before he turned his head and gave you another glance. The look on his face made you sick to your stomach; his sinister smile, his menacing stare, as if he wanted to… come back for you, as if he weren’t done with you. As if this were all just a game to him. You felt gross.

It was the most disgusting and disturbed grin you could ever imagine on a human being-- it was the type of smile you would have only ever thought of seeing on a... TV show serial killer. It felt unreal, it felt… you didn’t know. You couldn’t tell anymore.

And in that split second of thought that raced through your head, you realized Sans had been looking at you the entire time. He gave you his own menacing grin, his gold tooth shined with the setting sun, and his whisper was almost as chilling as the human’s smile--

**“̘̫̼៉͎̦̺A̡̝̦̝̠̟ͣɪ͚̟͇ɴ̟͇͔ᴛ̫̺͔ ɪ͚̫͖ᴛ̟͔̙ s̙̠͕͛ᴀ͕̦͜ᴅ̙͚͇ ᴛ͚̻̫ᴀ̙̫͜ ʙ̡̘͜ᴇ̼̞ ᴡ̺̼͓ʀ̙͓͙ᴏ̡͍̻ɴ͔̙͚ɢ̡̺̟.̼͜.̘͓̟.̙͉ ᴅ͚̫̻ᴏ̢̙̠ʟ͓̦͍ʟ̙̺ғ̞̫̺ᴀ̞̪̘ᴄ͉̺̘ᴇ͖̫͉.̝͇̟.̠̝̙?̼̟̝”̙͙͚៉̦͎͜**

_“Sans--”_ You knew what was coming, and as if the human also sensed it-- his creepy grin had faltered just as you shouted **“Don’t! W-Wait!”**

The earth shook, and even though you were already sitting on the ground your body had practically been thrown backward as a large bone had once again been forced up from the concrete; taking the shape and form of a skeletal-arm. The leader that was slow at leaving and more focused on you had then been grabbed by the back of his neck. He didn’t get a chance to make much noise as he was just as quickly slammed on his back against the ground of the alley and dragged backward towards Sans. The skeleton arm surfed through the concrete as if it were mere dirt-- and just as quickly as the human was being dragged, Sans was storming his way to meet up with his victim.

**“Sans!”** You shouted as you quickly tried to get back up. You managed to get on all fours as you reached your arm out **_“Please--!”_ **

And as quick as you had begged, you watched the skeleton arm fully slam the human down and pin it to the ground, and only a second later had another… more sharp… bone pierced right through the human’s chest. It shot up through the ground so swiftly that you barely saw any blood on the edge of the bone itself. Your eyes were wide as you watched the figure scream a bloody cry from sheer pain, and blood escaped his mouth almost like fireworks… it was as if your eyes were simply done. They didn’t want to function-- they made you see things that you swear weren’t there or, at least, couldn’t possibly be real. The blood spewed upward and sprayed like a rocket… or like a fountain… or… _or..._

Your breathing hitched, and as if waiting for the perfect moment to arrive-- Papyrus was finally running down the alley and towards the three of you. Flowey, bless him, was perched on Papyrus’ shoulder, and the flower took no time at all to point his leaf and shout **“T-TAKE DOWN MANEUVERS ENGAGED!”**

Even as Flowey had tossed vine after vine in Sans’ direction and began to cocoon him in plantlife, Papyrus seemed almost stunned and bewildered as he managed to shout out just as demanding as ever **“Sans what the HELL’S is going on!”**

And perhaps more words had been said as you watched Flowey bundle Sans until every part of him couldn’t be seen. Maybe Papyrus finally joined in, but your vision became a bit fuzzy as your head felt lighter, and lighter. You were getting dizzy, and your attention shifted to the ground as you found yourself willingly laying back down on the cold concrete of the alley and just curling yourself up to rest.

Maybe your body decided that it finally needed a break after everything that had happened, or could have happened. As if figuring Flowey and Papyrus could take it from here, you simply went out like a light. Your senses rang for a bit like they had been doing earlier, coming and going in pulses with the beat of your chest. All you could smell was dirt-- all you could see was darkness and all you could hear were blurred voices and panicked gasps just as you took a rather… well deserved power nap.

You wondered in your last moments of consciousness if things would be alright, if everything would be the same or if things would change. You wondered if you would get to see the old Sans again… you wondered if anyone would lecture you. You wondered a lot of things in that small moment… a moment that felt like it was mere minutes.

* * *

And when you woke up, you realized you were surrounded by comfort. 

The hard concrete of the alley and the late afternoon sun had been replaced with the gentle warmth of a bed and an air conditioned room. It took you a split second to regain clarity and realize this was definitely your room, and you were back in your apartment. You carefully sat up in the bed and smiled with relief, trying to recall all that had happened today-- or even if it was still _today_. You wondered for a moment if you had slept for the rest of the evening, before casually looking beside you and hoping it was all just a dream.

“Sans?” You called out, before realizing you were staring at an empty bedside. 

Your small smile had faltered at the realization you were alone. You didn’t exactly receive any vocal response, so you tried again “Papyrus? Flowey?” As you slowly pulled off the comforter from your lap before you let your legs slide out of bed and your feet hit the floor. You grunted, feeling your body strain itself to stand and your muscles tense. In the moment when everything was happening, you didn’t feel a single thing-- now in the aftermath you were completely sore all over and worn out.

You heard a gentle bark as you lifted your gaze to the doorway, spotting your puppo trot happily into the room at your awakening. With another soft smile you knelt down to the floor, petting him gently even as your mind began to reel back into a small state of panic. You were beginning to realize that everything you thought might have been a dream was, for sure, the real deal. Sans had… killed someone, hadn’t he? And Flowey... Papyrus... they were too late to stop him-- and even you couldn’t have stopped him from it. You almost did, but… then that asshole had to stand around and give you that gross look. You wanted to blame him for Sans’ behavior, but…

_But…_

With a heavy sigh as your dog took the hint and left you be, you lifted back up to your feet and headed slowly towards the kitchen to grab some water. When you got there, you shooed your cat off the counter. They let out a low meow before obliging, and you took out a glass from the cupboard before opening the fridge up to grab the pitcher. As soon as you had set the pitcher down beside your cup, you heard a heavy yet quick knock at the door.

Before you could ask or say anything, all you heard was the familiar **“I’m coming in!”** On the other side, just as the lock turned on its own and unlocked itself. 

You gave the intruding Papyrus a disgruntled look, even as Flowey muttered in annoyance at the skeleton in your stead _“P-Papyrus you can’t just barge into people’s homes like that-- I thought we talked about this!”_ Flowey’s roots and vines were draped along Papyrus’ shoulders almost in the form of a scarf, making them look like a pretty cute pair.

Papyrus commented back to Flowey in less of a whispering tone and more of a tone that made it obvious he didn’t care who overheard “This isn’t just a ‘people’s home’ this is a humans home, specifically a human that we both know so I can go where I please, including here.”

As soon as his line had finished, the two of them both finally took notice of you as you stood there with your glass completely empty still, but now you held the pitcher of water with both hands since you had been preparing to pour yourself a glass. Flowey was the first to express sympathy through his expression, his invisible brows furrowed and his lips curved into a slight pout at the sight of you. And though Papyrus didn’t seem to act or react in any sort of way, he did apparently fidget where he stood and remained… well… he didn’t say much else once he had realized you were standing there. It was the first time you saw Papyrus at a loss for words.

That only made you feel worse though. Papyrus and Flowey feeling bad for you and just looking at you with their sad faces… it only made you feel worse about everything that had happened.

Flowey eventually reached a vine out, stretching it out to your shoulder as he made his way to perch on you instead of his skeleton ‘friend.’ He asked gently _“How are y-you feeling? Are you doing any better?”_

“I’m fine.” You said flatly, almost hoarsely from noticing your throat was a bit sore from how much screaming and yelling you had to do. You looked then passed where Papyrus still stood, looking through the doorway since the door was still open and bothered to ask “Where’s Sans?”

Not seeing him made you worry. Mentally you were assuming the worst. Killed. Tossed in jail. Both.

And as if they noticed your eager and vacant stare off through the door, Papyrus stepped off to the side and gave a little sigh and gesture with his hand “Here.” He said gently.

On cue, Sans indeed appeared and walked himself through the doorway. Though he looked rough as if he had went through war, he was standing there and that was all that mattered. You set the pitcher down and hurried your way to greet him, quickly wrapping your arms tightly around his neck as he returned the firm squeeze around your waist to pull you in. You smiled rather happily, and for a second you totally forgot what had even happened. Your mind didn’t think over all that had gone down for either of you, you were just so relieved to see him standing there-- alive, safe, and definitely not in jail.

But eventually during the sweet embrace, your thoughts did finally return to you and give you the firm reminder of everything he had done.

You quickly pushed him off and glared, Flowey’s head somewhat waving from the force since he was still on your shoulder as you squinted “I was so worried! I can’t believe you did that to him after I told you to leave him alone!”

The thicc skeleton growled-- obviously the sweet moment between you two had come to a halt and even Papyrus just stepped away from him as Sans snapped back “I had ta protect ya!”

“I was already safe! He was literally leaving and you didn’t have to hurt him!” You took in a deep breath as you crossed your arms, turning your head away and giving it a light shake of disapproval _“This isn’t the Underground anymore where you have to fight or kill everyone you meet...”_

Flowey made a small noise after your response. When you lifted your eyes to peek at him, he seemed a tad bit uncomfortable as he fidgeted with his leaves like he were a human fumbling with his fingers. He gave his signature shy smile your way, but you could tell your words might’ve affected him just a little bit. From the corner of your eye you spotted the skeleton brothers turning their heads to look to one another as well in response to your comment, and though you felt a bit off for having brought up their… rather dark and cut-throat life style of the past… you had to push your thoughts out there “You can’t just do whatever you want up here. Monsters have a reputation as is. How do you think this all looks now? Even if that person was bad, no one deserves to die… let alone… like… that…”

You swallowed the lump forming in your throat as you watched your boyfriend nervously lift a hand just to rub the back of his neck, and you simply lowered your gaze down to the floor “What happened after I passed out?”

Sans sure as heck didn’t even try to reply, he remained quiet as ever. Even Flowey had turned a leaf and become a bit nervous about answering your question, and though he was the closest to you since he was on your shoulder, he covered his face with his leaves to try and hide from giving any response. That left Papyrus, who explained rather flatly “That human didn’t die. He’s fine, and we managed to get him to a hospital in time.”

Flowey mumbled through his leaves, most likely gathering courage now that someone else had started the reply first _“W-Well… Papyrus mostly dragged him to the automatic doors of the emergency room, we didn’t actually get him all the way inside--”_

“I didn’t want those humans to see our faces!” Papyrus snapped back at the flora, who flinched as if preparing to get hit from across the kitchen by a bone attack. The lanky skeleton continued to defend “Do you think we’d look innocent if two skeletons and a talking flower walked into the hospital dragging around a dying human?!”

Flowey breathed out shakily _“Th-The poor guy’s head kept getting smacked against the doors because you literally left him right at the entrance and every time the doors tried to shut they would hit him and then open right b-back up--!”_

You sighed as Flowey and Papyrus continued to bicker back and forth, but your sigh was mostly of relief rather than annoyance. This was good, at least it lifted a weight off your chest. You didn’t have to be afraid that Sans killed anyone-- since the other two made sure that the human at least made it to a doctor okay.

But… you were still a little bit upset. Maybe it was over the fact that it could have happened, and almost did. If Papyrus and Flowey hadn’t made it when they did, the human would’ve died… and then what? What would happen to them?

You took a deep breath in, and then let it out gently, and zoned back into Papyrus and Flowey’s conversation right when Papyrus mumbled irritably _“Some assholes deserve to be punished.”_

As much as you wanted to argue against his words, you realized that based on where he was raised and where he lived… he would believe those words for a very long time. It would be hard to teach all of the monsters what MERCY truly meant; just because they were back on the surface after years and years of living in their violent society didn’t mean things would change overnight.

“Hey, um…” You managed then, looking at Flowey on your shoulder. The flower gave you a simple look as he tilted his head to listen, and you gave him a light smile “Could you and Papyrus uh… leave me and Sans alone for a little? We need to have a talk…”

Flowey smiled back, nodding just before stretching out a vine towards Papyrus. Almost instinctively, the tall skeleton leaned a shoulder forward to graciously accept Flowey’s touch, as the plant monster wrapped his tendrils around Papyrus. With that, Papyrus headed for the door, stepping around Sans, and shutting it behind him. He even bothered to lock it behind him as well, and you tried to take a mental note to get that key from Papyrus so he didn’t keep busting into your apartment without permission.

And you two stood there in silence. You wanted Sans to start, but… he definitely wasn’t doing anything. He stood there awkwardly, and you simply cleared your throat gently before mumbling as you approached him _“I’m still mad at you…”_

_“Yeah… well…”_ He retorted rather quickly. The Flowey tactic of waiting for someone else first before bothering to give a response was strong with this one, and you arched a brow as he gruffly finished _“...I didn’t kill ‘im. How about that?”_

_“Well, I am… glad you didn’t…”_ You said gently.

Sans smiled down at you, though it was a nervous smile and it was hesitant. When you returned the smile back to him, you realized your eyes were filling up with tears. You let out a shaky breath as he lifted a finger to wipe a tear from your cheek, and Sans cupped your face in his cool hands as you managed a small laugh _“You… really were trying to protect me, huh?”_

_“Of course, cupcake.”_ Sans said just as gently _“It’s my job ta protect ya and take care of ya… no matter what.”_ The skeleton practically purred as he leaned in, keeping his hands holding you comfortingly, and the sudden closeness of his face to yours made you blush. You were half expecting him to just kiss you right then and there, but also somewhat disappointed when he didn’t as he continued to speak… almost huskily _“I know I got anger issues… but I wanna keep ya safe ‘cause I’m jus’... so god damn in love with ya.”_

_“I love you too, Sans.”_ You said softly, deciding to take the situation for a turn by lifting up some and pressing your lips to his non-existent ones. And of course he wanted to kiss you just as badly, you could tell because it was returned so quickly and even deepened as he slid his hands from your face to your hips to pull you in, making you press flush against his own body. You muttered against his lips however, playfully but still with a tiny bit of seriousness _“But work on those anger issues.”_

_“C’mon, dollface… ya love it when I get angry~”_

“Not if it winds up getting someone killed~”

Sans sighed as he pulled back somewhat “Hey, can we not talk about this right now? It ain’t much of a turn on--”

You giggled, though gave a light hit against his arm and sighed “But… you really get why I was upset, right? You almost killed someone!”

The thicc skele lifted his head up, as if raising his nose “But I didn’t! And that’s what matters!” He then lowered it back down to let the gentle lights of his eye sockets gaze into your natural hues _“So ah… do I get a reward fer mildly good behavior… sweetheart?”_

And as he said this, the hands that gripped on your hips seemed to slowly slide behind you, cupping your ass and then giving your butt a firm squeeze that made you bite your bottom lip. He purred and bit his tongue playfully _“We could make up a little… relax… take it easy. I’m tired’a makin’ you feel so bad, doll… let me make ya feel good~”_

_Oof._

How many times had you rejected him and never found the right mood or time to give him your v-card…?

Was the mood right this time? 

Right after a life changing moment for the two of you? Would now be the best time to really… _get jiggy with it?_

The whole time you were thinking it over, he was literally drumming his fingers on your butt like it was a fucking piano. For a skeleton, he was radiating a lot of _heat_ off his body too… and when you let your eyes glance _down_ to figure out why that was happening, you realized it was his magic beginning to appear underneath his clothes. His usual boney self started to feel warm and almost fleshy, his full body forming and the red glowing gently through the fabric of all his attire. Not to mention, causing a very obvious _hard on_ to press against you even through his shorts. Sans was eager and ready, and you were surprised to find… that you were ready too.

He wasn’t the only one getting hot in certain places.

You swallowed. Rather quickly, as you grabbed his hands off your ass and held them within yours, you stated in a more serious tone “If you promise to be nice to me during my first time then yes.”

Sans’ eyes widened, as if actually surprised at your answer. He was almost speechless, because even though he opened his mouth to say something, nothing really came out, like he had lost his words. Which… made sense from his perspective. He had been asking to have sex since you two started dating underground. You never felt truly ready, and he respectfully waited for you(even if he would still bother asking from time to time.) But now, you were ready-- and he was suddenly shocked that you were.

It took him almost a full blown minute before he managed “Wha-- really? _Yeah?”_ His signature grin formed soon after, his golden tooth gleamed and you giggled at how excited he was over getting to _bone_ you “Yes, really--!”

He squeezed your hands and spoke surprisingly serious for a moment “I’ll take care of you… I promise…” before hurrying you along and guiding you towards the bedroom. Even though he paid the floors no mind whatsoever, you scouted the room rather quickly for any _animal companions._ The last thing you wanted were either of your pets to pester the two of you while you two were being intimate, so you also shut the bedroom door behind you with your foot as Sans eventually made it to the bed and had you sit down on the edge.

Once you were comfy sitting on the bed, you gazed up at him, and he looked down and over your body almost like you were… some sort of prey being stared down by a hunter. The room was already growing hotter-- or it was just you being set on fire by his eyes fixated on your body. Sans started to slowly press forward further, and your need to keep your eyes on him made you slowly lower, and lower, down onto the bed until your back was pressed against the plush comforter and he was hovering above you with both his arms on either side of your head. You let out a soft noise, feeling completely embarrassed and already wanting to hide away. All you could do was try and lift your hands to cover your face, but as if predicting what you would do, Sans had quickly taken hold of your wrists and pinned them right above your head. You squeaked from the swift reaction, especially because he gripped them somewhat tightly to make certain you weren’t moving them an inch. Tightly, but comfortably, and all you got in response was a low growl as Sans commented rather demandingly _“Nah princess, I wanna see every bit of this… you ain’t hidin’ from me…”_

You parted your lips to speak up, but nothing came out. And even as Sans lowered his face to bite into your neck-- harshly, painfully, and pleasurably so-- all that escaped your throat was a sensual sigh and sweet moan. You mentally reminded yourself that you had told Sans to be gentle with you for your first time… but that didn’t necessarily mean the foreplay part. You two fooled around plenty of times without actually having had any sort of sex, so he knew everything you liked and didn’t. All the times he would nibble and bite so gently, it felt more heightened now. 

Maybe it was because he was building you up for something that would be far greater than this-- maybe. Or you were just hyping yourself up over the little things now since you knew fully well what had yet to come. The longer he bit and sucked on your sensitive flesh… the more you felt your chest perk and the heat between your own legs grow hotter. You squirmed beneath him, feeling helpless due to him restricting the use of your arms, but complimenting his biting and foreplay with your pleased noises and sounds as you moaned softly.

When he had finally finished, he left an ache on your neck that felt just as sore as the rest of your body, before Sans pulled his lips away and gave a toothy grin down at you from above. You knew he had left horrible bruises on your skin, something you would have to cover in heavy makeup if you were going to leave the house ever for the rest of the week, but even you smiled up at him genuinely. You were pleased, eager even, and now _really excited_ as his skeletal fingers freed your wrists so that they could begin their trek up your shirt. They slid along your belly, and to your chest, cupping both your breasts in the process and giving them a few gentle massages and squeezes even as he stared right at your face. It was obvious he was hungry for more reactions, more visual cues and responses to know he was taking care of you, and to know how good he was doing of course.

Your face felt completely hot, and you spared a moment away from his gaze because you used your now free hands to undo your bra and make his groping easier. You didn’t take it fully off, but you unhooked the back before returning to focus on his touch and returning his gaze. As he tweaked with your nipples that grew hard at the attention, you bit your bottom lip as you shyly returned the gaze up at him. You wanted to turn your head away more than anything-- but you knew the moment you did he would simply redirect you to focus back on him. He was drinking your expressions like a fine wine, and Sans chuckled under his heavy breath as if having read your mind. The skeleton soon enough slid his hands back down, but only so he could help you out of your shirt and loosened bra in one quick go, freeing you to the open air of the bedroom and making you quickly hug yourself to hide your chest.

_“Hey now…”_ He purred, easily tossing your clothes to the floor before taking hold of both your hands into his own _“Don’t hide those pillows from me, sweetheart.”_

_“D-Don’t call them pillows~”_ You whined, only getting a soft laugh from him in response before he let his head lower to your chest. You didn’t dare peek down to see what he would be up to, but soon you felt it. His hot tongue slid along your left breast, specifically over and around your nipple which made you gasp and shiver beneath him. He let his fingers intertwine with yours, letting your hands practically lace together before he gave a gentle squeeze to reassure you. He was doing his best to help you relax, while of course taking great pleasure in seeing you squirm. And as Sans held your hands tightly, he started to suckle on your breast like he were feeding off of it. Your body formed goosebumps as you whimpered under your breath, and you squeezed his hands tightly some more while he shifted his attention to your other breast to give it the same tongue-affection he had done to the left.

_“So good…”_ He breathed along your skin. The hot breath danced along your chest as he pulled back and started to slide his tongue down to your belly, including himself as he let your hands go for just a moment-- to fiddle and play with your pants and undies _“I could jus’ eat you up…”_

Oh god, you knew what that meant-- almost instinctively you could feel the dampness grow between your legs as he let his fingers play with your panty line. When he pulled everything off of you slowly and almost teasingly, you watched his eyes gaze downward over your form. He licked his lips before biting his tongue _“Guess you’re as excited as I am, huh princess?”_

Your instant reaction was to cover your face with your hands, but just like before he had quickly grabbed your hands to stop you. He let both his own hold onto yours, squeezing them to reassure you while also making certain you were looking him in the eye as he gazed into yours _“Ya can’t hide from me, dollface… an’ I sure as hell wanna see your face as I eat ya alive…”_

He smirked, rather proud at himself from getting you to show pure embarrassment. It was planted on your face and definitely not changing anytime soon. You pouted a little as you watched him press his face between your legs, that you shakily opened for your boyfriend, and his eyes remained fixated on yours even as he let his red tongue loll out from between his sharp teeth… and press right between the folds of your cunt.

You gasped, biting a bit more firmly down on your lip as his tongue pressed further. Though it slid along your clit slowly and covered you with a pleasant heat, he eventually let it slip inside of you. You sighed out pleasurably, arching your back some and letting your head fall back onto the bed after having given up watching him. He thankfully didn’t mind it, and even let go of your hands as he chuckled into your crotch. Sans let his fingers grip at your thighs to spread them some more, making room for his whole face to further press into you just so his tongue could more fully slip inside. Now your eyes shut tightly, and you naturally pressed your legs around him, squeezing your thighs on either side of his skull. You practically trapped him against you, but he obviously didn’t mind it as he started to… slowly at first… tongue-fuck you by letting his tongue slip in and out at a gentle pace. Each time his tongue pressed back inside of you, you jolted as you felt it squirm within your walls, before he would pull it back out. Whenever he sighed, you felt his hot breath along your skin. He tucked his arms underneath your knees, hooking them in his grip so he could pull you closer to his face and lift your hips up some. You shuddered, whining out with pleasure as you gripped the comforter beneath you. As if on pure instinct now, you rolled your hips against his face, though tried to be as subtle about your needs as possible. You truly couldn’t help it since you were feeling _so good_ and he was doing _so amazing_ , you wanted him to push as deep into you as he could. You made certain his tongue was hitting all the right spots as he fucked you with his mouth and you moved in certain ways to get him to keep it going. You felt his saliva slip down your thighs, and you even felt your own juices start to flow as your excitement started to get the best of you. Your hips started to move on their own, and one of your hands left the comforter so that you could press the back of Sans’ head and pull him in even more-- not that he could get any further in your crotch than he already was. Your pussy was throbbing with need, and it was ready to explode. You were definitely climbing closer to your climax, and as your breath quickened and your pleasant noises grew louder… and louder…

Sans suddenly stopped. That asshole.

_“Wh-What…?”_ You practically panted out as he forced his head back and away from between your thighs, causing your hand to leave the back of his skull as he sat up and just licked his teeth and mouth from all of your fluids that covered his face. You tried to catch your breath, but whimpered innocently at him in hopes of him going back down there to _fucking finish his damned job--_ but he simply breathed heavily _“Oh no sweetheart… we ain’t finishin’ jus’ yet.”_

Your eyes widened, and you could only watch as he stood up fully to his feet and started to undo the front of his shorts. The red light behind the fabric of his bottoms had been revealed, and his dick sprung to life just as soon as the buttons were undone. It twitched as it hit the air and became the center of attention, and through his heavy breath he sighed with a smirk across his lips _“I’m gonna make you spill all over me, babe.”_

All the times you two fooled around and played with each other… and suddenly his dick seemed almost _bigger and more intense than you could have remembered._ You were actually a bit intimidated, and second guessing yourself on your readiness to finally lose your virginity. Another few… years wouldn’t hurt right? Maybe? You even mumbled softly to yourself with uncertainty _“W-Will it fit--?”_

“Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me?” He snorted a laugh as he lowered himself over you. He gazed into your eyes and snickered as he spoke more gently, and deeply _“Course it’ll fit. I’ll make sure of it…”_

You squealed as his shaft pressed against your wet nethers, feeling his heat push against you before he started to simply slide the base of his cock between your folds as if using the natural lubricant to coat his own length. Your eyes looked downward while he moved, out of worry and nervousness, even though it did feel good. As he was humping between your legs, his dick brushed subtly against your clit with each light grind, bringing you slowly back on edge as you sighed out and let a hand touch his red belly. With his cock revealed and shorts slightly sagged down, some of his stomach had formed to flesh him out more as he used his magic to prepare for, well, the dick down you both were anticipating. The red light that radiated from him made the room glow faintly, and you let your eyes focus down at his teasing for a second before gazing back up to him. You were still a bit nervous, but you also knew he would take care of you.

Sans seemed dead focused on your face and your expressions, grinning at you when you noticed he had been staring as he breathed _“Don’t hide from me… I wanna watch ya squirm… and I wanna hear you beg… and I wanna make you jizz silly…”_

You swallowed, giving him a rather shy nod as his grinding finally stopped, but only so he could pull his hips back and let a hand take hold of his own dick. He guided the tip to press against your cunt, letting two of his fingers gently massage your clit as he murmured _“I’ll take care of ya, I promise… and if anytime you get upset or want me ta stop, jus’ say tha word and we can.”_

You nodded quickly at his promise. And with that, he gave a light push, letting the head of his dick press into you and cause you to stretch. Your breathing hitched, and though he kept pushing to get himself half way into you, he stopped to give you time to do whatever it was you needed to do before he went in all the way. Mostly wipe your eyes from the bits of tears that formed at the slight tinge of pain you felt, and mostly grip at the sheets and turn your head to try and hide away. It hurt like _hell,_ and for a second you had wished he went back to tonguing you instead. Your muscles were sore from the ordeals of before, and the ache you felt all over made your eyes start to water more.

His hands slid up your body though, making you focus on the faint ticklish feeling that danced along your skin before Sans gave your breasts a soft squeeze. He then let one hand gently turn your head to make you look back up at him, and he had his thumb brush a finger over your cheek to wipe your tears _“I’ll move when you’re ready, dollface…”_ He grumbled lowly, his smile less cocky and excited and more concerned and gentle _“But don’t look away from me…”_

“G-God…” You managed to gasp out, shifting your hips beneath him as you felt both his hands now hold onto yours. He intertwined his boney fingers with your own as you squeezed his hand for support, and when you finally felt more comfortable, you simply nodded to him and smiled. Sans grinned in return, muttering _“Kiss me.”_ under his breath as he leaned himself down more to let his chest press against yours. You pressed your lips to his, feeling his tongue force your mouth to open as he delved inside with it to taste you, and as you moaned faintly into him you could feel the weight of his body almost pinning you to the bed. He was already heavy set, but with the added magic that formed the ‘flesh’ of his skeleton, it made him even heavier than usual. And as he made out with you and kept half his chub prodding and grinding gently inside of you, you eventually felt him press the remainder of his shaft into your cunt, causing you to jolt and moan out against his mouth. His makeout session practically muted your whimpers as you were fully stretched by his dick. Tears beaded the corners of your eyes, but the more you opened your mouth the further his tongue went to explore it. You squirmed under his body heat that pinned you into the comforter, and choked down on your whining noises of confused emotions as you felt him wiggle his hips to bury himself further than he could go. Your noises emitted a mixture of relief, pain, and pleasure. Sans’ own body seemed to tremble, and as the pain slowly subsided from your groin… you eventually realized why he was suddenly so shaky.

It felt… _really good being so full._

Your whines, whimpers, and weak cries of pain against his mouth had turned into pleasure. And for him, that was enough of a cue to start actually moving. Sans pulled his hips back lightly, before thrusting at an agonizingly slow pace at first. He finally broke the kiss so the two of you could let out heavy breaths, and so he could pull himself away and lift slightly to look down at you. He kept a hold of your hands, squeezing them and keeping them pressed on either side of you so you couldn’t cover your face, as badly as you wanted to. You only imagined your face was flushed pink from the heat and the attention you were receiving, but that only made it worse. He smirked down at you from amusement, but the flush on his cheekbones indicated he was definitely pleased at the sight of you.

_“Feelin’ good, doll?”_ He asked huskily, his breathing heavy as he continued to buck his hips forward even after asking you such an embarrassing question. You gasped out, letting out small noises with each bounce of your body from his hips smacking into your ass with his thrusts. Each time you felt the tip of his cock press deep and fully inside of you, your muscles instinctively squeezed around him-- creating a pleasurable sensation for you both.

You didn’t know how to answer that, your head was feeling fuzzy and you were rather focused on the pleasure you were feeling. Sans was practically purring as his warm finger-bones slid to hold onto your waist, and with your hands now freed you gripped at the bed sheets underneath you. You saw beads of red sweat slip down his skull; it was apparent he was using a lot of his magic on this moment you two shared… not to mention he still had on practically all his clothes compared to you being naked underneath him.

Sans’ tongue slipped out the side of his mouth slightly as his thrusts started to quicken even further. As far as you were aware, he was moving at a regular pace due to you now being comfortable. His fingers dug into your skin a little, and you now raised your legs up so that you could wrap them around Sans’ waist. You held onto him with the squeeze of your thighs and the lock of your ankles as you hooked your feet around each other behind him. Though from the grip alone, Sans took it as a hint to start moving faster.

_“S-Sans…!”_ You managed between breaths. You called his name out once you felt that familiar tingling sensation start to bubble in your gut. It was mild, but the feeling was building up slow and steady even as Sans began to take you to pound town _“S-Slow down…!”_

_“Where’s tha fun n’ that~?”_ He chuckled between his own breaths as he curled over you, but kept his grip tight on your hips so he could keep pounding in and out of your cunt. You could feel yourself twitch and shudder from the roughness, but it was also hitting you in the best places. _Oh yeah, this was way better than his mouth. He was reaching places where his tongue definitely couldn’t manage before._ Your eyes were practically crossing as you pleaded once again-- all the while Sans was leaving bruises on your hips with his fingers _“S-Sans~! Fuck~!”_

He grinned, grunting through his sharp teeth _“How deep do ya want it, sweetheart?”_ He had asked heavily, practically purring as he waited for your response. All you could do was squirm at this point-- the pleasure was so intense as he kept moving and pushing in and out that your legs were shaking and your grip on reality started to fade. You gasped for air as your back arched, and Sans naturally let one of his arms scoop under your back to pull you up and close so he could kiss you just as you whimpered _“I-I’m gonna--”_

His face pressed to yours, sealing your mouth and drowning your moans with his lips and tongue as you felt your breaking point reach its peak. You let out a startled noise against him as you quivered, feeling your climax build hard and practically burst as your muscles spasmed and gripped onto him. In return, as you felt your juices spill down your thighs, he had broken the kiss and showed a surprised and suddenly strained face.

_“F-Fuck… hun…!”_ He managed as his thrusts only became faster for that instant. You were so sensitive now that his quickened movements made you twitch uncontrollably just because you felt his cock pulsate. As if it were growing bigger inside of you, you felt a heavy wave of pleasure for a second time-- though this time, it was definitely on his end as you felt him cum deep inside of you. Even as he was spilling his seed into you, he kept pushing and pounding as if doing his best to bury it deep. The lights in his eyes were crossed and starry, his tongue hung out, and he had the expression of a pleased madman.

With one final thrust of his hips, he huffed out heavily. He stopped and grinned down at you, even as you tried to put your arm over your face to hide. He clicked his tongue, and let one finger trail down to rub your stiffened clit gently. Your body twitched, and you grunted at the pleasure that surged like electricity. He was being so mean teasing you like that-- but you realized it was enough to get you off again.

_“One more time fer me, sweetheart…”_ He breathed lowly, still smiling down at you as he rubbed… and rubbed… until you definitely gasped out and rolled your hips against his finger to get that last small orgasm out of you. It was pleasing, and satisfying, and when you sighed in satisfaction after a few quick jolts that your body naturally started doing… he pulled his cock out of you slowly and let his fingers leave you. The warmth that emptied out of you made you pout, but Sans seemed pretty quick to slowly slide himself onto the bed beside you, spooning you from behind.

He wrapped his arms around your midriff, pulling you back to be snugged close to his belly and chest. You easily wiggled backward to greet him, smiling happily as you pulled a bit at the blanket that had long since been shoved almost off of the bed. You yanked it up over the two of you, accidentally covering up your heads and causing you both to see the darkness under the covers. You laughed gently together though-- and it was during this sweet afterglow moment of yours that you finally realized he... definitely… did finish inside of you.

You muttered _“Fuck.”_

“Fuck is right.” Sans laughed, most likely not understanding the problem “Hope your first time was a great one-- which I’m pretty sure it was considerin’ you jizzed like a waterspout--”

You know what? You were too tired to really think so deeply about all of this. You were worn out mentally, and physically, and were just happy you got to lose your virginity to the guy you loved. You nervously smiled, turning your head and kissing him _“Mm, and so did you.”_

“Hey now I’d call it more like… glue for me.”

“That’s… disgusting Sans.”

“What about icing?”

“Stop it.”

You lifted your hands to cover your ears, closing your eyes for a moment to start and relax yourself “What is it about me liking bad boys anyway?”

Sans replied against your fingers as he tried to whisper into your ear with a chuckle “Maybe ya jus’ like bad bones. Heh.”

You snorted and opened your eyes to peek back at him-- but the red light from below caught your attention. There he was-- fully erect again with his cock squeezed between your thighs. You gawked and mumbled under your breath _“No way…”_

_“Hey ah, dollface… I could go a few more rounds.”_

You really couldn’t question anymore whether you loved him or not. You truly did, without a doubt… right? You couldn’t possibly want to kill him as bad as you _think_ you do right now, right?

_“Sans, that was my first time and I’m literally dying right now.”_

Well,

That all was to be redetermined.

_“A couple rounds wouldn’t hurt--”_ He laughed gently as his face nuzzled into the crook of your neck, and you simply laughing back before reaching an arm behind you to hug him closer.

_Remembering the first time you had met him, up to the first moment you two stepped out of Mt. Ebott together… it had been a magical journey that you were excited to continue still._

**Author's Note:**

> >> btw in a google doc this was a total of 39 pages.


End file.
